<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minecraft Story Mode Musings and Drabbles by lowpolyzoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433694">Minecraft Story Mode Musings and Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpolyzoe/pseuds/lowpolyzoe'>lowpolyzoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble Collection, Gen, Inktober 2017, Minecraft: Story Mode, Multi, philosophical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2017-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2017-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:14:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowpolyzoe/pseuds/lowpolyzoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Musings on various characters and setting details from Inktober 2017, originally published on Tumblr and uploaded on here for archival purposes. Please be aware many of the tagged characters are only in short chapters which you can find under Chapter Index.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ivor/Soren The Architect, Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jesse The Hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apparently there are no character tags for s2 characters? That's frustrating. :v</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesse’s eyes opened for the first time in the very early morning, his eyes adjusting to the early morning light. He shielded his eyes, finding he was laying down on the cool dirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up and glanced around to see he was surrounded by endless sunflowers. There were mountains in the distance, ringed around the horizon, but otherwise, all Jesse could see was an endless field of flowers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got to his feet, slowly exhaling and taking it all in. He could see a nearby pond and a tree, but everything seemed like an untouched paradise. Beautiful.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What a wonderful start to life.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse lived a peaceful existence. He fished in a river that ran right through the valley and farmed wheat for bread. He spent his day often napping under a tree and relaxing all day or going for walks in the endless sunflower field. The mountains were about a day's walk away from the centre of the field where he lived. Life was perfect. He had lived there for a thousand years.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until one night, he opened his eyes from his small shack to hear a strange crackling noise and felt heat outside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was odd. Jesse sat up in bed and quickly dashed outside, only to see half of the sunflower field was up in flames, smoke rising into the air and having blocked out the sky. He could hear… voices? Like his? There were other people in the world?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse took a step back before feeling himself bump into someone. He turned around quickly and saw a tall muscular man, one side of his face painted yellow, the other black. He had scars and burns all over his body.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you and why are you here?!” Jesse stomped his foot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just griefin this sunflower valley.” He replied in a gruff voice before heartily laughing and shoving Jesse harshly. “Aww, I'm sorry, do you live here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse was knocked to the ground as the man took out a large axe. “Sorry, kid, but-” he swung it, Jesse rolling out of the way before immediately beginning to sprint through the nonburning sunflowers to the mountains. He couldn't die here.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Radar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Life was incredibly unfair for newspawns. Even though the world had some vein of mercy on them, they were all thrust into the world at exactly the brink of dawn, about one to ten each day somewhere in the massive world. How many made it to a civilization? How many started a civilization? How many survived? Very very few. Most would wander, confused and exploring this new reality until sundown where they would usually be picked off by monsters. How many souls were poured down into the void daily? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was especially incredibly unfair if you spawned during the world’s biggest disaster. The Witherstorm incident. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar was hiding in the depths of the earth. He had spawned at the brink of dawn, opening his eyes in the middle of a beautiful grassy plain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Normally, he’d be welcome into the world by the faint breeze on his skin rustling through the grass and the friendly grunts of pigs or the mooing of cows grazing, perhaps surrounded by a few flowers. But no, he was greeted by the howling wind of a gigantic monster pushing its way through the air and absorbing almost everything it passed by.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Radar opened his eyes to hear a horrible howl from the skies, looking up to see not the morning sun, but a gigantic black floating creature blotting out the sky with a mass of tentacles. Radar had just opened his eyes for the very first time, but he immediately felt fear struck into his newly created untouched heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stumbled to his feet, glancing around frantically as he saw a cave. He immediately had one thought:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Run.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar sprinted across the grassy plain, towards a cave. He glanced back and saw a chunk of forest simply just be pulled up into the air, dirt and trees blackening into some awful flesh before melding to the gigantic monster. He felt his stomach lurch - that was a new feeling. It was unpleasant, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In the cave, he ran as fast as he possibly could into the dark, panting and nearly tripping over a rock in the dark. He eventually slammed into a wall before feeling the things on his face suddenly fall off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...ow.” Radar made a faint wince, feeling chills in the cold of the dark cave and a howl from outside. He knelt down and felt around for the glasses he’d lost, picking them up and carefully putting them on before he felt a strange wooden object. He slid his hand up it and found it was a sort of box he could open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Inside he found a torch and a sword. He pulled the torch out just to light the area and found a few bits of wheat. Beside the chest, there was also a crafting table. Radar turned to see a nice vein of coal behind him as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Radar just wanted to survive past his first few days. Of course, he didn’t know that every other newspawn ever also wanted to survive, but he was going to try his very </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn </span>
  </em>
  <span>best to survive and somehow make it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Petra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Petra slammed down a tankard on the bar counter, wiping her mouth on her sleeve. She was presently in a tavern somewhere in a small town far away from Beacon Town or Champion City - just out doing some exploration. If no one was going to come with her, that was okay. She was almost glad she hadn’t gotten caught up in some important position.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Get me another shot.” Petra mumbled to the person behind the counter, lightly pushing her cup over. She was going to enjoy this evening.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha.” A strong looking man with a diamond sword sat up straight, looking at her with a bit of a douchebaggish smile. “You think you could take another shot?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, of course I can.” Petra glared at the guy. “What, you want a beating?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like to see you try.” The guy laughed heartily, getting to his feet and readying his big meaty fists with a grin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra almost wanted to get into as many fistfights as possible, actually. Just for the hell of it. The thrill of knocking a guy’s teeth out was the greatest thing she’d ever experienced.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She got up from her chair, getting into a fighting stance as her opponent threw a punch. She ducked to avoid it, kicking the hefty man in his groin before delivering a punch to his stomach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man keeled over in surprise, Petra delivering a nice punch to the jaw before kicking him again. It was enough to send him over easily within a mere 10 seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Petra seemed proud of herself, standing up straight. “Do I win, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do…” The man winced as he got to his feet. Petra returned to her seat and found a nice refilled tankard waiting for her, which she quickly downed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later after a large meal, she headed back out into the night to find a place to sleep. She didn’t want to stay in an inn, she just felt it didn’t suit her at all. She wandered through the village streets before finding a nice alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled a bed roll from her back, laying it down and sitting down, laying down in it herself and looking up at the starry sky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was the life. She could sleep in a proper inn if she wanted to, but it just wasn’t for her. This was a proper adventurer’s sleeping place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes slowly shut as she went to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Jack and Nurm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Most or all villagers had a firm belief in an admin or higher power of sorts. Most of them never strayed far from their villages, just living in their little farming communities rather than going out to look for the more advanced human civilizations. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why believe in an admin? Well, from the very moment the world had been thrown into existence, the village had been there. The sun had risen on the fresh landscape unseen by anyone and the various villagers had all woken up to find that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they existed </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>had roles to do.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some immediately set about farming. Some had spawned in the world knowing how to make weaponry and armour. Two had spawned in the world inside a stone church building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nurm had been born many thousands of years after the world originated, of course, but some of the books he dealt with were indeed that old…  The books were old and dusty, but a few of them talked about the creation of the world and three gods. He couldn’t help but think their names were a little odd - Fred, Romeo and Xara. They barely had any correlation to each other. But if his village had just appeared into existence with the rest of the world, everyone already knowing what to do… Surely they had to exist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think if there was an Admin-- or multiple, you really think they’d just let people die?” Jack spoke gruffly as he walked down the gravel path back to Beacon Town, his sword over his back. “You think they’d have let Vos or Sammy die?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nurm glanced up at the intricate perfect stars moving through the sky slowly and spoke in his own language. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe the Admins have a bigger plan.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t give me that…” Jack almost growled, his eyes narrowing looking in front of him. “Come on, Nurm, you’re not into this superstitious baloney, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spawned and raised knowing it.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nurm replied in a short series of grunts, holding his hands together in his robes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack shook his head. “If people can come into existence with names and thoughts, I’m sure structures and your villages could come into existence with the creation of the world too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe the Admins are what make people spawn too.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nurm pointed out, although he didn’t want to hurt his partner’s feelings too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Or maybe it’s just natural.” Jack argued back, getting a bit snappier. “There are so many newspawns that die each day that no loving Admin would spawn those poor people.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Maybe the Admin isn’t loving at all.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nurm commented sadly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s that, Nurmie…” Jack sighed, his walking pace slowing down for a few seconds. “Of course, if there was an Admin. Which there isn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nurm walked a bit closer, patting his back sympathetically. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m sorry to bring it up.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s fine…” Jack shook his head and stared at the ground. He didn’t like to show his emotions, of course.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>If you need anything…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nurm started before he was interrupted by Jack.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come talk to you, I know and I will.” Jack patted his partner’s shoulder. He smiled faintly at him and shook his head slowly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll always be there.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lukas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The bookstore in Beacon Town was busy despite it being rather late at night, people chatting excitedly and waiting for the main event.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas was just in a back room, adjusting a nice tie and smoothing out a suit he was wearing. His hair was shining and gleaming, perfectly combed without a hair out of place and a litre of hairspray. He leaned forward, squinting at it before grabbing a comb and messing with it some more. Then more hairspray. It had to be Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was the launch of his book on the Witherstorm. A part of him was surprised people had showed up all excited to buy it, considering the collective trauma everyone had obtained from it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess this is a unique take.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Lukas mumbled to himself as he adjusted his collar again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>From the heroes who stopped the storm…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, it was mostly his view on the situation. And a lot of rambling on about Jesse. Even though some part of him wished the Witherstorm had never happened, without it, he wouldn’t have gotten to know Jesse properly, and he would have never started writing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He finally got his hair right and decided he could head out from the back room to go talk to the awaiting crowd, feeling somewhat anxious. Public speaking wasn’t his thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a little podium of sorts with a redstone wired microphone which Lukas approached, feeling his heart sink as the crowd slowly began to peter down and look at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas looked the crowd up and down and scratched his head. “Um, hi.” He spoke before nervously laughing. The rest of the crowd laughed with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, uh, I just… wanted to thank everyone for coming here tonight.” Lukas tried to keep his eyes on the crowd but ended up constantly glancing down to a sheet of paper containing a small speech he’d written. He had memorized it, but with everyone’s eyes on him he’d somehow forgotten it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I--I really don’t have much to say.” Lukas decided to skip over the speech, turning it over. No one would really want to watch him stumble over his words in front of everyone. “I just… hope everyone enjoys the book.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crowd lightly clapped for him. Lukas just did finger guns at the audience before stepping off as everyone went back to conversing, listening in and hoping they didn’t think cutting his speech short was too weird. He was immediately swamped with people all wanting to talk to him, chattering away and asking him questions at once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...One at a time, please.” Lukas tried to push people away with a nervous smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting late and Lukas had found he could now go to the side of the room without people bothering him. Most people were either leaving or just continuing to chat to their friends for a few more minutes - or hours. He was just glad to see everyone having a good time and enjoying the book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He saw a familiar figure move through the crowd towards him, seeing Jesse in his suspenders as usual and wearing a warm smile. “Hey, Lukas!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jesse - you’re finally here!” Lukas immediately gave him a tight hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I-- I didn’t miss your speech did I?” Jesse asked, wringing his hands. “I’m so so sorry, I was busy, and-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s fine, it… It wasn’t much of a speech.” Lukas admitted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Jesse leaned against the wall with him. “I helped you write and memorise that…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean, the crowd was just… hoo, it was huge…” Lukas explained. “I kind of forgot it on the spot and cut it short.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stage fright, eh?” Jesse patted his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Lukas looked down at his nice shiny black shoes he’d picked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’m proud of you for writing this whole book.” Jesse leaned lightly against him. “It was a lot of work…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jesse, now I guess I’ll write something from my journal in the portal network, eh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds like a good idea.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Ivor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivor was headed out from his house in the Far Lands, just out on his biweekly trip to a local village for supplies. He was deep in thought, as usual. There was very little to do in his house once he’d run out of alchemy ingredients (and thus was headed to get more). He’d decided to pass the time by not sleeping his life away for once but instead, reading a book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d nearly devoured half his library, but he’d picked out a book he hadn’t read before somehow. The cover had been covered in dust from possibly a thousand or so years of just resting there. At least he thought it was a thousand. Keeping track of time was difficult considering there were barely any indicators in the world. He’d lost track of the years since moving to the Far Lands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book was titled “A Study on Spawning and Despawning”. Ivor had recently been researching how the world ticked, so he was obviously intrigued. What made the world fall off into chaos? What made people pop into existence? He sometimes grew philosophical looking up into the night sky and wondered if there was a reason for all this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The book did cover an interesting subject, though. Ivor had read it curled up underneath lots of warm blankets, alone with his only company being warm candlelight. Despawning, as it said on the cover.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>To sum it up, a person would have to be far, far away from any other living human being in the world. If no one ever thought about said person or cared about them, or if they had been forgotten, the person would have the possibility of simply blinking out of existence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Despawning.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor glanced up at the moving clouds in solemn silence as he walked towards the village on the horizon. A part of him had a terrible thought that night while he read. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Did anyone remember or care about him still?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was quite literally the furthest away possible from anyone, the nearest village being a few hours walk away. He never talked to anyone in the short time he was there and usually left as quickly as possible. He’d been erased from history as well, the Order no longer acknowledged him and every record of him had been removed. At least most of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took another few hours to reach the village. Midday. He’d set out early that morning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The people were just going about their daily activities, and Ivor followed his schedule of going to the store that sold alchemy ingredients.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The store smelt rather strongly of various different salts and flowers and herbs, although Ivor was used to the smell as he stepped inside. It was unusual more than unpleasant. There was an old lady at the counter, just working behind it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good day.” Ivor greeted as he stepped towards the counter, grabbing a few iron ingots from his satchel. He didn’t bother making eye contact or smiling.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-” The old lady noticed him and stood up straight, turning towards him and smoothing her apron. “What can I do for you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could I get 10 of everything…?” Ivor held out a good stack of iron ingots and placed the basket he was holding on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course…” The lady nodded and took the basket, going to a back room. Ivor waited a bit, a thought popping into his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Does anyone here ever have a passing thought about me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor was trying his best not to think about the possibility of despawning, but…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Enough to keep me anchored in reality?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was barely here enough to ever be noticed, though. He just came into the village and left an hour or two later after going to one or two stores, sometimes grabbing lunch. Every two weeks. That was barely enough to be noticed or thought about by anyone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He got the basket back shortly and headed outside to the village street, glancing up at the clouds again. He wondered if he needed to kick up some trouble somehow just so people would spare a thought about him, but he felt the consequences of that would be more than he wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nearly dark by the time he got home, but he found himself back in his house deep in the Far Lands. He had everything he needed, but he still felt empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor placed the basket on his brewing area counter and decided to go make dinner. He was certain he could just blink out of existence any second, but he was just feeling strangely apathetic about it. He barely lived much of an existence, anyway...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If no one cared or no one spared a thought about him, surely this was the end. Any moment now. He was clutching the ring he wore on a necklace tightly, hoping the dinner he was going to cook would be the best goddamn thing ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he was far from despawning. Even though he was far far away from anyone, there was still one person who cared deeply for him. Said person was currently in the End, curled up in a cold bed. He was holding a hand to his chest and holding the ring on his finger as he drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t know if he’d ever see Ivor again, but he would think wistfully about him every day for often hours on end.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe he’d see him again someday. Those were the thoughts that kept him going.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Monsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What are zombies and why are they here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zombies are strange soulless blank creatures who reassemble us humans, rotting flesh and somehow hungry for the flesh of the living. Where do they come from? Why are they here?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Some groups speculate they are the souls of those who died culminating in the night air in some attempt to return to the living. Some think they’re just the souls of newspawns or even the souls who just haven’t spawned yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Recently, a new group has started pushing the idea that zombies should be taken into pens and observed carefully to take note of their behaviour. Another group has risen up to insist they should all be mowed down without hesitation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The writer of this column has decided to stay neutral.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Reuben</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A pig was presently sitting by a small river by a thin waterfall. He blinked and stared down into the water. He'd only really just popped into existence, but he recognized the water and bent his head down to lap it up. It was refreshing and cool under the midday sun…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig suddenly paused as he heard footsteps, raising his head and looking around the area, making an inquisitive oink.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A young man strode up to the river with a canteen, short but rather thin, wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and red suspenders. He knelt down and began to fill the canteen in the river.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there.” The man greeted the pig beside him. “How're you doing today? Enjoying, um, being a pig?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig just made an oink noise back, sitting down and tilting his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn't think you'd actually reply.” The man mumbled in a monotone, glancing up at the waterfall with a faint smile. He filled his canteen and screwed the cap back on. “See ya, I guess…” And off he went.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig was curious and decided to trot after him. He'd been so kind to talk to him…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man glanced around to see the pig following him. “Are… are you following me?” He chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig didn't really reply but just went to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you're welcome to come with me, friend.” The man knelt down to pat his head. “My name's Jesse.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig oinked in appreciation as his head was petted affectionately.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you like the name Reuben?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pig grunted in approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Reuben, then! My new friend.” Jesse smiled and stood up. “Come on, I want to get back to the treehouse before dark.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Reuben followed Jesse, curious as to where they were going.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Slab sat outside in the cold air just flicking through the journal he’d scooped up from some respawn’s inventory pile. Snow was lightly falling and he had been placed on guard duty that evening, making sure no one tried to leave the dorms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He turned a page in the journal and stared down at the messy handwriting with random doodles.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse had a bad nightmare earlier. I’m writing by torchlight at the moment because I can’t get to sleep after he woke me up, but he’s fast asleep now. We’re sleeping in an extreme hills biome. I’m pretty sure I heard Ivor crying from his tent, actually… I don’t know what about. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse’s still having those Witherstorm nightmares. I don’t blame him. I had those nightmares for a few weeks afterwards but they’ve gone. He does a good job at hiding it from everyone, but he’s just… broken. He misses Reuben so much. I’m doing my best to help.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I love him so much and he really needs me especially when we’re lost in this stupid portal network thing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m actually getting tired so I’m going to bed now, but I’m sure every day we get closer and closer to home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The entry ended there. Slab heard a noise and lifted his head, turning to see lots of competitors pressed against the door, obviously trying to read over his shoulder. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Old Order of the Stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“If Magnus hadn’t forgotten the tent, then we wouldn’t be sleeping out here in the freezing cold.” Ellegaard spoke, shoulder-deep in a sleeping bag in the snow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The five members of the Order of the Stone were presently on an adventure in the middle of an Ice Spikes biome. The sky was dark and full of stars, the moon just slowly rising over the horizon. They all had sleeping bags, although Magnus had indeed forgotten to bring a tent. There was a fire between them, keeping them at least slightly warm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, come on, Ellie… This is cool.” Magnus replied, his voice muffled by the fact he had sunk into his sleeping bag almost completely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s hideously cold.” Ivor spoke in a vaguely husky growl, shivering in his sleeping bag. His robes were pretty light and as a result even in his sleeping bag he was freezing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends, friends…” Soren was turning through the pages of a book he’d brought, seeming perfectly fine. “Let’s just try to enjoy this adventure, even if it is bitterly cold…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soren’s right.” Gabriel stared up at the stars from his sleeping bag. “Look up at the stars - you can see them clearly all the way out here…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The ice spikes stood tall and proud in the moonlight, the stars reflecting in them, little glistening twinkling lights in each spire. Ivor was fascinated by that and stared in awe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You think we’ll ever be proper heroes?” Magnus spoke up after a few seconds of silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Eventually, Magnus.” Gabriel replied in a soft voice. “Someday.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Colossus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vos glanced around the shelves of the store he was browsing, staring at all the little interesting knickknacks. There was a whole wall of clocks, a shelf entirely of little china figurines, a table with pottery, a bench with various strange objects… He was here for a specific purpose, though.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Behind the counter sat an old man, turning the pages of a book with a shaky hand. Above him he had a glass cabinet containing various precious objects or jewelry, but Vos was interested in a particular prismarine circlet sitting in the very centre.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vos cleared his throat and approached the man, who looked up at him and made a “hmm?”.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'd like to know about that prismarine circlet, please.” Vos spoke shyly. He wasn't very good at talking to people.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The circlet? They say it's the key to a nearby underwater temple.” The man explained in a hoarse voice, standing and unlocking the cabinet with a key in his pocket. “... they say it's cursed, though… no one really knows by what.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What sort of curse?” Vos screwed up his face slightly, not sure whether he would deal with that sort of thing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it's not a curse of binding or anything…” The man slid the cabinet open, taking the circlet out and placing it on the counter. “It just has some strange dark energy, perhaps an enchantment…?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vos had actually come here for this very thing. He and his friends Jack and Sammy were going to explore the nearby underwater temple.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How much is it?” Vos asked, going through a satchel to grab some iron bars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About a stack of iron, but…” The man pushed it over the counter. “...please. The thing makes me uneasy, just take it from me.” His voice went to a hushed tone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vos set down half the stack, thanking him and taking the circlet. It was kind of beautiful, intricately and perfectly crafted… He stepped outside into the village streets, pushing his hood and goggles back to place the circlet on his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He did feel a tingle of energy putting it on, but he slid down so it was around his upper forehead, before pulling the hood and goggles back up. He felt incredibly confident!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack, Sammy, and Vos were not anticipating the wall to suddenly break open by a gigantic fist suddenly ploughing through the prismarine, causing the rock and precious material to tumble down in a big awful pile of rubble.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy’s eyes widened, brushing their fringe from their eyes and grabbing a bow instinctively. They quickly got into position before shooting an arrow into the gigantic fist. It landed with a loud thunk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take that!” They shouted, before the fist came away from the wall, leaving a wide open hole to the next room…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sammy- wait!” Vos shouted to them, who was currently just grabbing another arrow from the quiver just in case, before a laser shot from the newly created hole in the wall. Sammy was caught off guard, their eyes looking up and widening as the laser hit them right in the chest. It seemed like the life was drained from them before they collapsed to the ground with a horrific scream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“SAMMY!” Jack shouted, immediately grabbing a sword from his back. Vos just stepped back from the hole in the wall, making sure he was in a safe place… He stared in shock as Sammy just disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving all their items behind. That… That didn’t just happen, did it?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack seemed to see as well, immediately running through the hole in the wall. “COME ON, FACE ME LIKE A MAN!” He shouted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack-- NO!” Vos immediately knew he’d be coming face to face with a gigantic colossus and multiple ocean guardians. He only had a blunt iron sword for protection, but he ran through the hole to follow him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gripped the sword, seeing Jack had already struck down one of the ocean guardians in the room, which was… in a block of floating water. He saw the colossus had broken the entire left wall, having stuck its whole torso in, upright and slamming its fists together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack, pl-please!” Vos shouted, watching Jack immediately slay another guardian by jumping into a block of water, plunging his sword into the side. He was so brave at things like this, probably foolishly so…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to fall here, colossus!” Jack roared up at the giant statue, who didn’t seem afraid or even phased.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The colossus just reached down, opening its hand around Jack and scooping him up, who immediately began to struggle, trying to plunge his sword into a finger that was quite literally made of a rock hard material.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Colossus!” Vos shouted, putting his sword over his back again and grabbing a bow, aiming for the thing’s eye. He was barely comprehending anything that was happening, but he was determined to not lose another person. “Over here!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing just looked silently at Vos, raising a fist.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vos, NO!” Jack howled, struggling in the thing’s hand.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vos was barely thinking when the fist raised above his head, immediately slamming down onto his fragile flesh, crushing him flat in a second.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack howled, struggling in the prismarine hand. This was it for him for sure. He was an idiot. All his friends were dead and now he was going to be to. He watched the colossus raise him to his face, Jack finding himself staring into the thing’s glowing green eyes. He faintly gasped until he noticed the thing’s grip was… loosening?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The thing’s eyes went dark all of a sudden, dropping Jack to the ground. Jack yelled, hitting the ground hard…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He immediately pushed himself back as the colossus collapsed on the ground, arms laying on the ground and head down on the floor. But… but what </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jack glanced back at Vos’ inventory pile after a few slow seconds, seeing everything he’d brought on the journey… except the prismarine circlet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now that Jack was safe, though, he decided to immediately get to his feet so he could run out of there. He hated this. He… He couldn’t go any deeper. He couldn’t take it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Vos could feel a faint buzzing at the back of his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was black, although all of his senses felt vaguely tingly. He was sure he was dead. Is this what death was like? He felt a deep sense of fear - but if he was dead, why was he feeling anything? Why was he thinking?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He suddenly heard a faint echo from the darkness. It was muffled and he could barely hear it, but he listened as closely as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Whoever just… died with my special prismarine circlet on -- how -- they somehow blimin-- sealed themselves away? And took me with them! I-- I can’t believe this. I.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The voice became hard to hear again. Vos tried to call out to the darkness, but he found he couldn’t say a word. He could only think in this darkness, surrounded by a buzzing energy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Harper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Music echoed through Harper's lab as she carefully brought some equipment to a workbench she'd dragged over near a glass redstone powered power grid. She had a helmet with goggles resting on a small stand, the metal plate on top having been removed so she could get at the inner wiring.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her lab was rather cold, despite the fact the sun baked the land above for hours every day, the rocks and sand remaining warm often until very late at night. She didn't know if it was safe to install a heating system of sorts though… PAMA could somehow notice it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A clock on the wall ticked closely to the beat of the music echoing through the lab while she worked. She was just carefully piecing some wires together and mumbling to herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… another wire there, and…” She had a tendency to talk to herself after being alone for so long.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes went to the clock on the wall. She had been working hard all day on this headset, but she decided she needed her rest…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She had a little bed in the corner of the room by a bookshelf underneath a nightlight. She had her pyjamas in a drawer, which she quickly changed into. They probably needed a wash, but there was literally no one around to tell her, and she didn’t care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Harper yawned, rubbing her eyes and crawling under the covers. She could just press a single button beside her bed to turn all the lights and the music off. The music faded and her lab seemed incredibly </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just tried to ignore it, shutting her eyes and trying to drift off to sleep in the cold air.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The prompt when this was written was "anniversary" as to mean commemorating the celebration of s1ep1 so I decided to write something from the first episode. Please enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jesse couldn't sleep. He was laying awake on the dirt ground, listening to the pitter patter of the rain on the dirt roof. He was more or less petrified by the events of today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd woken up that morning just ready for a building competition, and now Beacon Town and Endercon had been destroyed by a gigantic command block enhanced wither.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It could be getting closer, he thought. They were exposed out here. But really, no place was safe. That thing had torn through an entire town like it was nothing…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And then he just had to take this down and or survive until the Order of the Stone could take it down. But? He was frankly terrified. He didn't even want to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just in case.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his eyes drifting shut, even though he was trying to keep them open, until a raindrop suddenly fell right on his nose and woke him up. Ugh. Reuben snorted in his sleep beside him...</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...is anyone still awake?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas’ voice from the corner, muffled. He was curled up on the ground and facing the wall. Ugh. Lukas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm awake.” Jesse mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas uncurled and sat up, leaning against the dirt wall, sighing and shaking his head… “Didn't think today would be like this, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can't believe it…” Jesse exhaled. “Some… witherstorm…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And you won that building competition for once, heh…” Lukas commented with a faint smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse would prefer not to be in company with this man but he shuffled over to Lukas. He was cold and upset, so…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I still think your beacon was cooler.” Jesse murmured.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess we decided Beacon Town actually needed a beacon.” Lukas spoke before faintly laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jesse remained quiet, staring forward.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't anticipate Lukas wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “Look, man, I'm thankful for that cookie you gave me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“... I gave it to Lukas of the Ocelots.” Jesse mumbled, sounding somewhat bitter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, I try my best to be nice to you…” Lukas sighed, pulling him a bit closer. “Aiden and Gill and Maya are just… Kind of jerks sometimes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you hang out with those tools?” Jesse asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because they're my friends…” Lukas sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They remained like that for a few seconds before Jesse leaned against him. “...don't let go, okay…?” He yawned, his eyes slowly shutting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anxious about everything?” Lukas murmured sympathetically.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A little, just… Let me sleep.” Jesse leaned into him more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas allowed him to fall asleep in his arms, a small smile spreading on his face. He… he had Jesse, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jesse </span>
  </em>
  <span>asleep in his arms…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd never thought he would be able to talk to his crush, but here he was, asleep in his arms…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas felt his own anxiety melt away as he drifted to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Blaze Rods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you think the New Order of the Stone goes on a lot of adventures?” Lukas mumbled as he walked through the streets of Beacon Town, his friends beside him. They had just been to a restaurant together to hang out together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it with you and the New Order?” Maya mumbled, staring at a closed store as they walked by.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure had a long story to tell about what you were doing during the Witherstorm…” Gill commented.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so special about Jesse?” Aiden grumbled, almost elbowing Lukas. “He’s a loser.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, he is kind of a loser…” Lukas actually agreed. “But… that’s a good thing, you know?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How is that in any remote way, a good thing?” Maya said before laughing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s cute?” Lukas mumbled under his breath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden seemed to elbow him again painfully. “So, you knew we were alive in the storm? And didn’t come after us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas was almost winded. He tried to shake it off. “Because-- Jesse told me it was too dangerous, and…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You like Jesse, don’t you?” Gill spoke almost accusingly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” Lukas scratched his head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, Lukas, if you’re just going to keep going on about this, could you just get out of our gang…?” Aiden groaned. “We don’t need you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas just stopped on the street. “What are you saying?! I started this group! We’re friends - you can’t just kick me out!” He stomped his foot in protest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll just rebrand. Ocelots are lame anyway.” Gill stood up straight, seemingly happy to just ditch Lukas.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Haha, good one, Gill.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas could barely believe this. He had cared so much about these guys to the point where he’d throw himself in incredible danger for them, and this-?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ocelots are adorable, guys…” Lukas protested.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, adorable, but not cool.” Maya rolled her eyes. “Come on, guys.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Aiden just lead them away. Lukas blinked and wondered how exactly that had just happened.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Alternate Universe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fun fact? I had someone contact me recently reminding me of this AU out of nowhere and apparently they'd had my old document of the original AU on hand for yeaaars. It was magical.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ivor and Soren had been travelling together for about a year, just exploring the continent and going to visit as many interesting places as possible. They’d discovered many different amazing things, lost cities, temples, ruins, met amazing creatures and people… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two had set up camp in a jungle. They’d started a small fire and set up their tent, listening to the sound of various insects in the fading heat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor had just poured them both tea, and was just getting some bread he’d picked up from the last town from a bag he had slung over his back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stared up into the canopy, looking at the birds dancing in the leaves and darting from branch to branch as he sipped his tea. He had a lot on his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soren sat next to him on the log he was sitting on, sipping some of his own tea. He noticed Ivor was deep in thought, the way his brow seemed slightly furrowed and the slightly saddened look on his face. He’d known him for a year, he knew these things.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Something on your mind?” Soren spoke to him in the language that Ivor had taught him. He was doing a good job of picking it up, and they could more or less have fluent conversation by now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is…” Ivor shut his eyes and sighed, placing the tea down on the log beside him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to talk about it?” Soren patted his back, even though he was in his armour still and likely could barely feel the comforting pat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor took a deep breath before beginning to explain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This man just tried to rob me!” Ivor’s master was wearing an expensive robe and a lot of jewellery and rings. The thief had been brought to his knees already, staring directly into Ivor’s eyes. Ivor had the point of his sword to the thief’s throat. He’d tried to knick a single ring off his master.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you hesitating?!” His master seemed disappointed and confused. The truth is, Ivor knew this thief. Very well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This thief had been one of his old friends from his hometown. They’d been friends since childhood, often playing together regularly. Ivor also may or may not have had some feelings for him as a child. Ivor of course hadn’t seen him in ages since he’d left his hometown, but… To have his sword just pressed to his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor continued to hesitate, the thief - his friend beginning to sob. His master seemed to loom over him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ivor…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor shut his eyes. This was his duty. He thrust the sword forwards, hearing it pierce his neck. His eyes opened to see his old friend on the ground, clutching his throat, with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> in his eyes. Ivor was pulled along by his master, leaving him without even a chance to say goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ivor stared down into his tea silently, shaking his head. “I… I left my master shortly after that. I couldn’t cope.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And went all the way to a mountain, and eventually…” Soren almost continued for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I met you.” Ivor looked over at him, faintly smiling. “And, well, you just seemed like a good… master, candidate.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you.” Soren leaned against him. Ivor wrapped an arm around him and appreciated his company.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sky City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Milo just applied the finishing touches to a poster he’d spent ages working on. Enough paper and enough resources to make posters all identical and a bucket of paint.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How are these, comrades…?” Milo held up a poster, showing it around to the other people in the underground building.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's fine, I suppose.” The person who usually made the posters chimed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Milo's poster was a depiction of what he thought the Eversource must be - of course, only the Founder (the fascist) only got to see it herself. He'd depicted it as the outline of a block with colours and various items streaming from it with a glowing question mark.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>THE EVERSOURCE BELONGS TO THE PEOPLE </em>
  </b>
  <span>was emblazoned on the top, a sort of rallying cry. Milo thought it looked good, to his eyes, at least.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who's got the bucket of glue and the brush?” Milo glanced around the room, seeing someone pulling it over to him next to the stack of posters he'd made.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up the bucket, going to the corner where he had a hoodie ready. He pulled it on over his grey shirt and single green-blue suspender on his shoulder, pulling up the hood and grabbing a bandanna. He didn't want his face associated with this. He grabbed a ski mask and got the bucket and posters, beginning to walk to the exit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>--</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the dead of night, and Milo had learned the guard shifts off by heart. As he left the empty inn, he quickly set about his job.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He'd drawn a map on the back of his hand for reference on where to put the posters, following a path he set out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Milo jogged on light feet to where the first poster was supposed to go, quickly grabbing a brush and covering the back of the poster with glue, slamming it onto the wall. Perfect.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heard familiar footsteps of guard boots and quickly rushed off to where the next poster would go. He just hoped this would inspire some public uprising of sorts against the regime.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>